The invention relates to a multiprocessor computer system for executing a splittable algorithm, notably a recursive algorithm, on input data, comprising an at least mainly functionally filled array of modules which are functionally arranged in n columns (n.gtoreq.2) and p rows (p.gtoreq.2). A recursive algorithm is an algorithm which is executed in a recursive procedure. A procedure p{xi, yj} which acts on input quantities (xo . . . xi) in order to generate output quantities (yo . . . yj) is termed recursive if the same procedure is called again within the body of the procedure, for example, in the form of p{x(i-m), yk} where (i-m)&gt;/0. The execution of the procedure thus called may often constitute a partial task of a simpler structure which then forms a part of the result of the original algorithm. The procedure can be called two or more times within the same procedure, so that the overall task to be executed thereby is split into a number of partial tasks. Splitting can be performed a number of times in succession, until finally one or more elementary partial tasks are formed and executed, the result being used in a preceding stage of the series of splits and so on all the way back to where of the original algorithm was presented. It has been found that many algorithms can be advantageously split into partial tasks. The following split is given by way of example. ##EQU1## It will be clear that the splitting can be continued, subject to k&gt;1 (where implicity always n.gtoreq.k). Other algorithms of a recursive nature are, for example, matrix multiplications and sorting mechanisms. The splitting into partial tasks can often be performed according to a successive two-fold branching. The execution is accelerated when a separate processing unit is reversed for each elementary partial task. It is a drawback that the number of processors then required is very large, because this number must be adapted to the most extensive form of the algorithm (in the above example this is determined by the largest permissible value of n). A further problem occurs in that the interconnecting paths between the processors may become extremely long in the case of an exponentially branching network, or in that the array on, a planar carrier is very inhomogeneous, because the number of processors increases exponentially in the successive levels of the splitting pattern.